Anime Legends Free-For-All
by Unknown567
Summary: An Mysterious entity has summoned some of the greatest figures from different universes to fight in an all out battle for supremacy unaware of the entity's motive and goal. Massive X-over from different anime shows(mostly english dub) M for Language and Sexual Themes
1. Prologue Intro

**got the idea from play PASBR so read and there will be more chapters coming soon...**

* * *

 _There was a place called the Multiiverse where there are lots of worlds filled with different environments and landscapes, but more importantly the characters in it having their own roles, history and personality._

 _But among the beings was a powerful but Machiavellian entity by the name of the Zorthix Maximus. Instead of being part of the universe for which he was originally created for, he was banished from the Multiverse. The Zorthix was furious about this, so he skulked away from the cosmos and watched over it._

 _Oh how angry he was seeing so many People becoming very popular over the Multiverse, until he decided to change that._

 _Maximus researched on who these popular characters were, he managed to find twenty (although there were nineteen) and four more came along. The characters he found are: Son Goku, Belldandy, Arsene Lupin III, Masane Amahe, Monkey D. Luffy Ruby rose, Gene Starwind, Kenichi Shimahara, Hei, Tenchi Masaki,Marika Kato, Maka Alburn & Soul Eater, Moka Akashiya, Hakufu Sonasku, Revy Two-hands, Rin Asogi, Ryuko Matoi, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, And Hyuodou Issei ._

 _This gave the Zorthan Maximusan evil plan to get rid of them. He started to plant rumors around the Multiiverse to attract the characters attention by making them think that they are threatened by other characters._

 _Now a battle has commenced between some of the most famous and strongest people in the universe…_

 **(play any type of cool techno music)**

In a wavy but, empty void-like dimension there was nothing but silence. Out into it comes Issei running with Natsu in pursuit; he throws a fireball which the devil pawn dodges and retaliates with a blast of his own. It soon turns into a fire fight with Natsu jumping up in the air only to be knocked back down Lupin as glides down on a parachute. Soon Kenichi appears out of nowhere and kicks the thief to the ground. Lupin pulls out his luger but, the disciple was too quick as he disarms him and executed a judo throw. Lupin pulls out tommy gun and fired a few rounds but, couldn't get a single hit as Kenichi delivered a knee to the chin.

The disciple soon moved out of the way to avoid the immortal detective that was about to land on him when she then started evading electrical bolts. Rin tried to use her own attacks but the contractor countered with his own canceling each other outer. It soon turned to a standout when Hei felt a presence behind him and moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by Tenchi as he swung his sword at the assassin. When Hei was gone the prince approached the woman and bowed only for him to feel another presence as they both moved out of the way to avoid the incoming shots coming from Gene. Tenchi slashed only to be blocked by the captain's spellcaster weapon then, was kicked to the side. As Tenchi landed two flashes moved over him and continued their chase; the first one stopping was Ichigo as he held his arm to the side clothes lining the second blur. Stopping painfully a few feet away was Maka and Soul as they got angry and Soul changed back into scythe with Maka charging in straight. The soul repaper smirked as fired a cero at the ground before them making the force of the blast blow all the way back. Hakufu flips and does a kick at Goku who dodges it with ease despite how skilled and powerful it is.

Soon they both leapt into the air and exchange a volley of kicks and punches with neither gaining any ground. Soon Goku did a Kamahameha wave that sent the fighter back tto the ground. However the sayain did not see the extended fist flanking him from the side and it was too late as he was knocked out from the side. Luffy laughed but suddenly a laser bolt hit his straw hat knocking it of his head. He turned to see Marika holding both a sword and blaster while smiling gently. She then proceeds to slash the pirate only for him to evade each swing using his gum-gum powers. He uses his bazooka move on her pushing her far away. Passing him was Inner Moka as she runs with her vampiric speed only to be tripped by a red blur. As she lands on the ground she looks around to see rose petals falling and looks to see the blur revealing it to be Ruby smiling cutely.

Moka attempts to hit the young girl but the huntress countered by delivering a double kick while standing on her sniper rifle/scythe and fires it to get an extra boost from the recoil. The vampire was not done as she delivered another high powered kick knocking ruby back, but she recovered quickly and the chase resumed. Belldandy looks around observing the battle as Masane saw her and begins her assault; the goddess delivers a wind blast to which the witchblade wielder deflects and hacks away. The diety dodges and delivers another wind attack blowing Masane back as she flips back up and is ready to continue. Belldandy was taken by surprise when she feels someone grabbing her and throwing her at the female knocking them both down.

Revy smirked at her actions and pulled out a cigarette to smoke when all of a sudden it was cut in two by a flying sharp weapon. She looks back to see an angry Ryuko charging at her and the two dealing blows to each other with their fists. As the life-fiber hybrid kicked Revy back the criminal had enough and pulls her cutlass out and fires it.

The scene shows all characters facing each other as they unaware of the shadowed figure hovering above them all sinister like.

(Song ends)

* * *

 **Issei Hyuodou-Highschool DxD**

 **Natsu Dragneel-Fairy Tail**

 **Revy-Black Lagoon**

 **Ryuuko Matoi-Kill la Kill**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki-Bleach**

 **Maka Albarn & Soul Eater-Soul Eater**

 **Marika Kato-Bodacious Space Pirates**

 **Monkey D. Luffy- One Piece**

 **Hei-Darker Than Black**

 **Rin Asogii-RIN Daughters of Mnemosyne**

 **Hakufu Sonasku- Ikkitousen**

 **Son Goku- Dragon Ball Series**

 **Belldandy/Verthandi- Oh My Goddess**

 **Masane Amahe-Witchblade**

 **Ruby Rose-RWBY**

 **Moka Akayashi-Rosario+Vampire**

 **Tenchi Masaki- Tenchi Muyo**

 **Gene Starwind- Outlaw Star**

 **Kenichi Shimahara- Kenichi: History's Strongest Disciple**

 **Arsene Lupin III- Lupin The Third**


	2. Ryuko Matoi

**Here we go the first character to do for the story Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill a very interesting and fresh anime if I do say so myself.**

* * *

Well it's Finally over my bitch of a mom is dead and the academy is gone. Everyone is living happily with each other well... everyone but, Senketsu what am I going to do without him. I just need some time to myself away from everyone and everything; I know the answers are out there somewhere. A fight between beings from different worlds...huh this might be interesting; luckily the blade Ragyo had is still intact so I can use that. All right time to see what these legends are made of.

Intros

"Get Ready" she pulls out her blade

She rides her bike and stops onscreen and takes off her goggles

She gives off an angry growl

"Tch" the she stabs her blade into the ground.

Rival Scene: Revy Two hands

Ryuko walks around the Valley till she sees her opponent. "So this is is who i'm supposed to fight.. Pssh. she doesn't seem that tough" she then throws her blade shattering the the rum bottle of one dangerous gunslinger.

"Oi! my drink!" Revy said stared and looked back at the hybrid in rage. "Biggest mistake in your life, bitch" she said; "Oh don't worry i'll make it up to you if you like" Ryuko said mockingly.

"you don't get it do you asshole; either you pay in cash or i'll make you pay it with your own organs. I bet they'll fetch a nice price in the black market" she said with a sadistic smirk as she threw the rest of the bottle down.

""move now or get sliced up" Ryuko threatened gripping the blade tightly.

"Your gonna pay for that this shit one way or another" Revy demanded pointing at the broken Bacardi bottle.

"How about no Ho" Ryuko said as they get ready for battle.

"Finally it's over and I thought I saw everything but, it turns out I was wrong. In a way I learned something from all of this that no matter how shitty things get you have to keep being you and Don't lose your way. I think I'm ready to go back and see how everyone's doing; maybe Mako and her family are still making those croquettes and maybe I'll try to connect with Satsuki. It's like the saying goes 'blood is thicker than water' or in this case life fibers."

Outfits

Original: her traveling outfit

1st alternate: School uniform

2nd alternate: pajamas

3rd alternate: underwear


	3. Authors note

_**sorry for the delay , but I will soon be going to college next month and will have a lot to do . With that in mind I can only focus on one story for now which will be the warcraft fic that I was asked to do . So once again sorry and I will update the other ones when I have settled into school .**_


End file.
